My Little Insomniac
by NKingy
Summary: Just a little one shot in Kenny's POV as to why he can't sleep one night, the reason why may surprise you. Shounenai. [Kenny x ?] no flames please


**Um... not too sure where this came from, just thought I'd give this a shot. Kenny's POV.**

Disclaimer Don't own Beyblade.

Warning? Um, shonen-ai, very odd pairing which sounded cute at the time.

* * *

**_My Little Insomniac._**

Of all the people I could've fallen in love with, it had to be him didn't it?

He's totally the opposite to me, strong, confident, calm... not to mention tall and good looking.

And me? Puny, unconfident, panicky, short and geeky.

The minute I saw his face in full view, he had me hooked. Call it a silly crush if you will, but that went to Ming-Ming, who was I kidding?

Me that's who. He'd never want to be with me, I'm sure he'd be laughed at, if not me.

But something about his presence at every training session always made me strive hard, either in blading or improving existing blades for the team.

I'm confiding in a laptop, that just proves my point. I did try telling Hilary, but I think she was more concerned trying to teach Daichi table manners.

Running a hand through my hair, messing it up even more, I shut Dizzi down and went to watch the stars from the Dojo's porch swing.

Only he's there. I blush and rest my arms on the rail, gazing out to the stars like they had an answer to my questions.

Brr, it's chilly out, and there's me in my pyjamas, light blue with little multi coloured clouds should you want to know.

"Kenny, it's nippy out here and it's late. You should be in bed." Yeah, talk to me like a little kid, just because I'm small.

"Couldn't sleep." Not too much of a lie I suppose.

"Why's that?" don't go caring and concerned on me, I don't think I can take it.

"Thinking about... someone." I might as well be dressed in bells, morris dancing and singing it out to the world.

He drapes his jacket round me and rests his hands on my shoulders, so strong and sure those hands, I bet he's never dropped a beyblade.

"Not Ming Ming is it?" I really did over-kill that obsession didn't I?

"No."

"Good."

Good?

"I'd hate to think she was the one keeping you awake at night."

Ok what's he on about? My heart begins to race as he turned me round.

"You know what they say Kenny?"

"What do they say, Hiro?"

Yes, Hiro Granger, Tyson's big brother. I'm inlove my best friend's big brother.

He leans forward and captures my lips with his, my eyes slide shut, he does _not_ know how long I've dreamt of this. He tastes of coffee and something sweeter, chocolate, maybe?

I opened my mouth slightly at his probing request, I squeak because, well becasue I'm not used to this.

I'm the geek of the bunch remember?

"They say opposites attract." he smiles as he pulls away, leaving me more giddy and breathless than any sight of Ming Ming could ever do.

"H-how did you-" I lookto him as he sits down again.

"You have this intriguing habit of talking to your laptop when you think you're on your own, and the walls aren't very soundproof." he smiles again, this guy should be a model. "My room's next door and I can hear everything you say."

I blush again, deeper this time, does this mean?

"And yes Kenny, I love you too." he pats the seat beside him. I slowly walk up to him and sit, still swamped in his jacket.

He wraps his arms around me, cradling me to that chest of his.

"Go to sleep, my little insomniac." I think I'm halfway there already, his breathing rythm assures me of that.

* * *

I wake up in my bed, thinking last night was another one of my dreams, but I see a fuzzy dark garmet draped over me, I put on my glasses and see it's his jacket.

It wasn't a dream? Was it?

"Sleep well?" He walked in, holding what looks like my mug, it's got little Hoppers on it.

"Yes, thanks." I blushed, did I just doze off at the chair and he put me to bed?

He sits on the bed and kisses me, a sweet lingering moment and pulls me onto his lap. "Morning."

It wasn't a dream, I sigh in relief and lean against him. "Morning."

Yes I, Kenny, Chief beyblade nerd, love Hiro Granger.

And you want to know something else?

He loves me too.

I should stay up late and watch the stars in my pyjamas more often.

**END

* * *

I think I claim the first Hiro/Kenny pairing fic. Please review and tell what you thought!**


End file.
